Shattered Truths
by SodanWarriors
Summary: SG-1 goes to a planet and finds an Ancient Temple that has been abandoned. Meanwhile, on Earth, a girl named Terra discovers she has strange powers and must get help from Jack O'Neill and Cassandra Fraiser.
1. Chapter 1

This is our version of Stargate SG-1 two years after the season ends. The Goa'uld, Replicators and the Ori are defeated. SG-1 finds an abandoned Ancient Temple and a girl named Terra discovers that she has strange powers.

Disclaimer: We do not own Stargate SG-1 and any of the characters in the show. They are owned by MGM...unfortunately. Terra and other characters you do not recognize are copyrighted to the authors. This fanfiction story was created to amuse those who still wish to continue following SG-1's adventures and no copyright or trademark was intended.

**Chapter 1**

The rain beat steadily down on the gravel driveway. Terra ran, holding a book over her head. Lightning flashed in the distant sky; thunder roared willing all to submit before it. The bus stopped momentarily, then seeing nothing through the heavy fog, hastily sped away to the next stop. Terra's pace quickened, but she knew she wouldn't catch the runaway vehicle. She paused at the end of the driveway just in time to see the bus pass around the corner.

"NO STOP!!! Come back…." Terra yelled uselessly into the gloom. "Not again! Mom is gonna kill me!"

She trudged forward, her heeled boots clicking with every step. Streams of muddy water formed on the sides of the road. Terra shivered as droplets of rain ran down her neck. She pulled her coat closer around her hoping to keep the warmth in.

She looked up in time to see the dull gleam of headlights through the grey fog. She jumped into the grass, hearing the sickening squelch as her boots sunk deep into the mud. The car passed by, stirring up water in it's wake and spraying it in every which direction. Terra made her way back to the road, but suddenly came to a halt as something caught her foot. She wrapped her arms around her legs and yanked them up with no success. It seemed that the harder she pulled, the heavier the object became.

Whispering curses under her breath, she pulled one last time with all her strength. Her leg shot up, catching her off balance. She flapped her arms out in front of her trying to grab something that would hold her up. Terra fell backwards, sliding down the muddy surface of the ditch. A small yelp escaped her lips, but was drowned out by the strong beat of the rain on the pavement.

Terra sat up slowly, stretching her back. It felt like she landed on a pile of rocks and they were digging into her back. "Ow…" Terra moaned. "This is not my day."

She moved her legs, making sure nothing was injured, then moved to her arms and wrists. Pain shot through her arm causing tears to slide down her cheeks and mix with the rain. She crawled up the steep hill, her injured arm clinging tightly to her body. Her hair, now murky brown, hung in loose dreadlocks in front of her face. Sitting on top of the ditch, fully uncovered, was a silver metal sphere. Terra, still resting on her stomach, looked closer at it. There were tiny symbols engraved deep in the object. Without thinking she stuffed it into her wet backpack.

"Hello, are you okay?" A voice shouted from the house across the street.

Terra just lay there starring dumb founded at the blurry figure coming towards her. Her eyes started to cloud up just as the voice asked her again if she was all right. Then she blacked out completely.

White. That was all Terra could see. She sat up in the small hospital bed, not knowing where she was. She looked over at a teenage boy, about her age, starring blankly at a picture of a heart in the health magazine, trying to pronounce the big words in the captions. He looked up and saw Terra watching him.

"Hey, you're awake! Okay just between you and me I'm your brother, only way they would let me stay!" The boy said with a grin spreading across his face. "Oh and by the way, the name's Jack." He raised two fingers up to his for head in a lazy salute.

The doctor and his intern walked in then, he was tall and rough looking, with clean-cut gray hair and a knee length white coat, yet the intern was a fairly young, sandy blonde haired woman, who carried a clipboard and wrote down notes on everything the doctor said. "Hello, my name is Dr. Aldrick, and this is my assistant Cassandra Fraiser, she will be helping you today and I will be back to check on you momentarily." With a brisk bow of his head he spun around, leaving Cassie to fend for herself.

"Well lookie here, little Cassie, becoming a doctor!" Jack piped in.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Jack! Wha… Um… Can I speak to you for a second…" She grabbed his ear." Out there."

"Hey! Ow! Cass don't you remember your uncle Jack," He teased. "You know this is kinda strange I mean I used to be older then you, you know!"

Cassie dragged Jack out into the hallway. Terra watched them leave confused at Jack's words.

"What… Why are you here? What did you do to…" She glanced down at her clipboard. "Terra."

Jack shifted from foot to foot. He cleared his throat, waited for effect, then began his story. "I was at home minding my own business and eating my oatmeal and coffee before I had to drive up to the University. I heard a noise outside and I went to check it out and I found her unconscious in the mud. So I picked her up, put her in my car. And I want to stay to see if she is all right! Okay?"

Cassie rolled her eyes at the remark. "Okay you can stay… Just don't get in my way, while I talk to Terra."

Terra sat up, her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. Cassie walked in, with Jack trailing slowly behind her.

"Terra, we called your mother, she should be here in an hour or so… So if you would like you can go to the bathroom and shower quickly and then I will wrap your arm. Okay?" Cassie looked her patient over, noting bruises that were forming on her legs and arms. She wrote down treatments and medication, she was going to use, on her clipboard.

"Okay." Terra mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom.

She stepped into the shower, the hot jets of water relaxing her muscles. She scrubbed her hair until it got it's natural blonde back. There was a knock on the door and Cassie's voice sounded, waking Terra up from her trance.

"Terra, sweetie your mom is here I need to place a cast on your arm, so it will set. Okay!"

"I'll be right there!" Terra yelled back.

She grabbed the hanging towel and dried herself, quickly getting dressed. She stepped out, her mother's worried hazel eyes starring back at her. "Oh dear what happened!"

Cassie interrupted then. "According to my friend Jack over here, who found her, she slipped in the mud down the ditch beside Camsridge Street."

Terra would not look up at her mother, she felt embarrassed that she had missed her bus, that she had allowed herself to slip and caused this whole mess. Suddenly a click went off in her brain, she felt like she was missing something, but what it was, was eluding her. Suddenly it hit her, her backpack, she had had it next to her when she fell, but she had no idea where it was now. She remembered the round metal object she had tripped over and she needed to see it now. She felt some kind of pull to it, an obsession forming in the back of her mind.

The Intern and her mother were talking, when she quickly jumped in, "Where is my backpack?" She glared at Jack at that moment, for he was the one who found her and he would most likely be the one who knew where it was.

"Oh I left it at my house I didn't wanna bring that muddy… thing with me. So, you can come pick it up when they release you, I will keep it by my front door." Jack said from the armchair, trying again to read the magazines.

"Thank you, uh Jack we will stop by later. So when will she be able to come home?" Terra's mom turned to Cassie.

"Well, she has a mild concussion and a broken wrist, but she will probably be able to go home tomorrow afternoon. We need to keep her overnight for observations, you know, standard procedure. I am sure she will be all right though, so there is no need to worry." Cassie informed her.

Everyone had gone home, the halls were dark. Cassie was alone in the doctor's office, Christmas was coming up soon so most of the staff and patients had gone home for the holidays. She finished filling out her last sheet of paper work and decided to go make the rounds and check on the few unlucky souls who were still trapped in this giant fortress. Most were sleeping, except for one girl. Terra, she had come in earlier with Jack, well little Jack. She sat on her bed starring out the window. Her wrapped up arm lying limply by her side, while the other one was wrapped around her knees, pulling them into her chest. She was a skinny girl with hair down to her waist. Cassie studied her curiously from the doorway.

"You can't sleep?"

Terra jumped at the sudden interruption to the silence. Seeing that it was only the intern Cassandra Fraiser, she nodded. Her thoughts kept wandering to the sphere still hidden in her backpack. The more it burrowed into her mind, the more obsessed she became. It seemed so familiar, in some strange way it comforted her.

Cassie walked in, stood next to the bed, and lifted Terra's broken wrist and examined it. She moved it back and forth, starring at Terra's face for signs that it hurt her. When Terra was showing no signs that it was causing her pain, Cassie gently started to unwrap the bandage. Her arm was rubbed pink from the rough edges of the material.

Terra slowly moved her head, until she saw Cassie's hand on hers. A sudden sickening feeling turned in her stomach, a feeling that something was wrong seared through her mind. She snatched her hand back, catching Cassie off guard.

Terra jumped off the bed and ran around to the other side. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me"!

Cassie watched as Terra clenched and unclenched her fists. Her wrist seemed like it was totally healed. Cassie reached out to Terra, who was now shivering in the paper-hospital dress. She wrapped her arms around Terra's shoulders and cautiously guided her back to the bed.

"Sweetie, does your head hurt? What's… wrong?" Cassie knelt down in front of her, taking out her penlight and flashing it in front of each eye. For a second Cassie thought she could see a hint of purple in the deep blue eyes.

She reached out to touch Terra's broken wrist, but snapped it back. Her skin was hot to the touch. The air started to get hot and sticky, making it hard to breathe. Sweat trickled down Cassie's neck, staining her scrubs. She looked over to the thermostat; the temperature was 96 degrees and rising. Terra's skin seemed to glow, steam rose off the exposed flesh.

Cassie stepped back her eyes wide. "What are you…"

Before she could say another word Terra was flying out the door. Cassie could hear the soft pitter-pattering of bare feet on the tile floor as she chased after the frightened teenager. She found a phone and called the main office, she could hear her voice boom over the speakers.

"Security to level 3B, we have a patient on the loose."

Terra ran, terrified. 'What is happening to me!' She ran around the corner almost bumping into an unsuspecting nurse. A small eek escaped her lips. Before she could say anything Terra shoved her aside, sending her sprawling into a pile of unused wheelchairs. One rolled over to the open stairwell, there was a loud metallic crash as it fell backwards down the stairs.

Terra cringed at the sound of each bang. Black figures moved towards her from the other side of the hallway. The nurse sill lay unconscious on the floor.

"Ma'am, calm down. Please come with us." One of the figures said reaching out his hand. It was the security the Intern had called for.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Terra yelled in an uncontrolled rage. Suddenly a faint blue glow shone, lighting up the hallway. The unnatural heat that seemed to be coming from the glow that now completely surrounded her. The men stepped back confused, some even pulled out their handguns and shakily pointed it at the girl.

Terra ran back in the direction she came from and saw Cassie coming towards her. Both groups moved forward, trying to block off all means of escape. Terra backed up against the way, feeling for anything that might help her. Her hand brushed against something cold and round, a doorknob. She opened it and stumbled through the door. There was a window on the opposite side of the room, she opened it quickly and crawled out onto the ledge. She could see the streets beneath her and the lights of the town reflecting off the moon. She could see her breath form out in front of her, in clouds of mist. She looked left and right for a way to get down and finally saw a gutter attached to the side of the building. She began to inch her way over when she heard the shrill scream of Cassie at the window.

"Terra! Terra! Come back, you need to come back inside now! Please!" She watched in horror as Terra jumped and just barely grabbed onto the gutter and began her decent. She looked over the edge, just in time to see a glimpse of white disappearing into the shadows below.

_Ding-Dong_

"Dammit!" Jack murmured as he reached for the remote. He had a pile of used tissues lying on his lap. He quickly whipped the tears from his eyes and threw the tissues into the garbage.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He yelled.

He opened the door to the raged sight of a young girl in a thin white dress and long blonde hair. Mud caked her feet and she shivered standing under the porch light.

"Uh… hi…" Jack eyed her curiously.

"I need my backpack. Now!" She slipped under his arm, which was leaning against the doorway.

"Sure you can come in, thanks for asking." Jack said sarcastically as he stared out into the street. Turning around on his heels, he saw the white paper dress vanish as Terra entered his family room.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be like at the hospital or something?" He ran in fingers through his short spiked hair and followed her.

Jack came in to see her ripping through her backpack and pulling out a silvery sphere. A glazed look formed on her eyes, as she gazed adoringly at the object in her hands. Her hands moved fast and sharp over it, pressing buttons and spinning layers until each one locked into place. It seemed so familiar in Terra's hands and she welcomed its cool touch on her fingertips. Jack just stood in the doorway and stared at the girl working. She held it out in front of her, her eyes flashed purple. The house began the shake under them, books fell off their shelves and pictures off the walls. Jack grabbed onto the cabinet door. The lights of the chandelier popped overhead, illuminating Jack's face before everything turned dark.

----

What do you think? Is it good? Should we write another chapter? We love comments so please let us know what we should do to improve and make the story more interesting. If you have any suggestions or idea's you'd maybe like to include in our story please tell us. Comment about couples you'd also like to see! Oh, in case you're wondering a friend and me are writing this story together and both of us together are the SodanWarriors so thats why we continue to refer to ourselves as us and authors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter two...finally. Sorry it took so long, but we hope everyone likes it. The story gets better as it goes along and you'll end up meeting SG1 in...chapter three or four...we believe. Please review. We hope to get at least twenty comments by chapter four so please tell us your thoughts on the story so far. Should we continue to post more chapters or what? Disclaimer-don't own Stargate SG1...wish we did, though. **

**Chapter Two**

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as bright blue lights burst out of the opened sliver orb. His hands flew up to his face, not completely blocking Terra from his view. Jack felt a sudden pressure, like someone squeezing the breath from his lungs. He fell to his knees, his vision fringed with black. Slowly the light began to fade. His breathing returned to normal and he glanced up to see an unfazed Terra staring blankly at the silver sphere.

He couldn't move. Jack peered up at the orb and saw tiny markings engraved in the metal. They looked familiar to him, yet he still couldn't place it. Finally it clicked.

"The Ancients," Jack whispered. "You're Ancient!"

Terra's eyes flashed purple at Jack and then fell back to the orb, still slightly glowing in her palms. With a loud metallic clang that ripped through the silence of the house, the orb snapped open. Terra reached in and gently pulled out a long black cord, attached to the bottom was a small amethyst crystal that glowed as bright as her eyes. She brought it up to her face and pulled it over her head to rest lightly on her chest.

A sudden noise from Jack seemed to snap Terra back from her trance. She dropped the orb and with a single sprint, made her way out the door. Jack was on his feet now. "Terra, wait! Come back." He began to run after her. He got to the door just in time to see her disappear into the night. "Terra," he screamed desperately.

He reached the forest and silently ducked between the wispy branches. The large trees towered over Jack's head as he continued to stumble through underbrush. Jack stopped momentarily as a flash of blonde hair caught his eye, disappearing down the slope. Reaching out his hand, he brushed aside a low branch and made his way to the cliff.

He reached the top and yelled "TERRRAAH!" his voice echoed off the trees, making him jump. His foot slipped over the edge and with one misstep, he flew into the air and landed roughly on his face. The muddy hillside started to give way and he started to tumble uncontrollable down. Pieces of dirt flung into his face, all he could see were swirling green and brown blurs. Reaching out his hands he tried to grab something to stop the falling; his attempts, although, were useless, for everything in his grasp was either dirt or air.

"Ouch! Ahh! Stoop! That hurt!" he yelled between mouthfuls of grass.

Jack finally came to a halt at the bottom of the steep hill and crashed into an unsuspecting tree resting at the bottom. He brushed off his tongue in an attempt to get the dirt and grass tastes out.

"Ugh." He clumsily stood up and took an unbalanced step sideways. Still seeing blurs, he began to jog towards what apparently looked like Terra to him. "Hi Terra!" Jack said groggily. "You have to come back with me now. Cassie probably already called your parents and they must be worried sick." He headed towards the blurry figure. "OWW!" He stupidly collided into the tree. "Hey! Why did you hit me?" Jack accused. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" He waved his finger at the tree. "Now get over here like a good little girl." Jack pointed to a section of the mud in front of his feet and waited expectantly for Terra to return.

Terra's breathing became hard and unsteady. But she couldn't stop; she had to get far away. As she fled through the dense woods she could hear Jack catching up behind her. But his footsteps grew fainter with each passing second. She was now running on pure adrenalin. Terra was scared, tired, and just wanted to get as far way as possible. She wanted to go home and lay safe and warm in her bed, then wake up and realize this was all just a dream. Something seemed to be telling her that her home wasn't here; home wasn't where she has lived for so long. Terra had never run away before; of course she had thought about it, what teenager hadn't, but she had always chickened out. Now ever since she found the orb, all she had wanted to do was leave. Her feet began to falter; she started to slow down her pace. Stumbling along, she tripped over a hidden root and fell face down into the dirt. Pushing both hands into the ground, she lifted herself up. Terra put her hand on the closest tree to hold herself up, while her dizziness left.

"Ugh," Terra miserably said as she wiped off the patches of dirt clinging to her face.

Confused, she looked down at her wrist. Why didn't it hurt her when she pushed herself up? She slowly moved it back and forth, nothing, not even the slightest amount of pain. She knew she had always been a fast healer but never like this.

Shaking her head she muttered to herself. "Was Cassie right? Am I different then everyone else?" Her mind wandered back to what she had said, 'What are you?' "What did she mean?" Terra sighed. Maybe Cassie was just a crazy person.

She looked up suddenly, forgetting about her earlier thoughts, as she heard leaves crunching under someone's shoes in the distance. Thinking it was Jack; she kneeled down as a dark figure skulked through the shadows. Unsure, she waited on the soft, cool ground until the leaves grew quiet around her. Gazing at the lush forest above her, she sighed and lay down on her side, propping her head against the palm of her hand. As she did so, she heard the loud crackle of leave beneath her. Pausing to see if anyone heard her, she made herself comfortable.

Frowning with thought, she became frustrated, wondering where she was going to go. Her parents had always taken care of her, now what? She had no money, hardly any friends, no shelter, and to make matters worse, she barely had any clothes on either. Terra wasn't sure how long a thin paper hospital dress was going to last her, especially if it rained or worse, snowed.

"Brilliant Terra, just leave without a plan to survive," Pausing she added, "Of course your plans don't exactly work all the time anyway. So you probably would have ended up like this all the same." She silently laughed. "Maybe that concussion was worse then we thought." She said silently giggling to herself.

Terra stifled a yawn and blinked a couple of times before she leaned up against the tree. A wind blew against her loose fitting rags and her blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders. She starred up at the sky and stomped her bruised feet against the ground and sighing she whispered, "I give up!" Her body, numb from the cold, tingled with defeat. She shut her eyes and murmured, "I'll keep going in the morning." With that she drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

_The soft green leaves brushed against the little girl's body as she ran through. A light brown dress flew behind her as a gust of wind rolled by. Frantically, she stopped and looked around her; they were everywhere, shadows, made to trick her into their arms. She started off again, pushing small branches from her face. She panted; her fragile legs lengthened their stride to keep up with her pace. She turned sharply to avoid a giant tree. The tree's roots seemed to stretch for miles. The girl's turn was not early enough. Suddenly, she tripped over one of the tree's gigantic roots that were sticking up from the ground, waiting for her. She took in deep breaths, her nostrils filled with the rich scents of the earth. It was intoxicating and made her world swirl around her. Panic spread throughout her like a disease, trying to keep her from going on. Her blonde hair dripped with sweat. She leaned over and pressed her hands into the ground, trying with all her strength to lift herself up._

_Her amethyst eyes were now wide-open and full of fright. The young girl's hands trembled slightly. A shrill shriek escaped her small frail body. Tears began to spill down her cheeks; no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. She pushed herself up against the tree, trying, with no avail to disappear. She heard the raspy scream of the creature that had followed her, with its pale blue muscular arms swing at its side. Its legs were covered in dull black armor. It moved forward with confidence toward the cowering girl, ready for its next victim. _

_The creature's face was enclosed in a spiky gray mask and its long white hair flowed around his shoulders. The girl stared up at the towering figure as it descended upon her._

Terra woke up with a scream that seemed to shake the entire forest. She curled up in a fetal position at the base of the tree. Terra breathed deeply and covered her hands over her head. "Not again! Please God, not again." She hadn't had that dream since she was nine. The nightmare had haunted her dreams night after night. Her mother had to hold her when she woke up crying in the middle of the night.

"Leave me alone! What do you want with me?" she shouted into the darkness.

Cassandra leaned back on her uncomfortable chair and sighed. She lazily flipped open a folder and placed her report on Terra inside. As she glanced at the small picture of Terra she wondered what could have caused this young girl to go crazy and want to run away from the hospital.

Cassie closed her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Most people don't like hospitals, but they don't jump out of a five story building to prove it."

She wearily blinked her eyes open and slammed the green folder shut. Placing it on a stack of papers, she put down her pen and began to file through her other patient's reports. She ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. Cassie slammed her fist on the desk and laid her head on top of it.

"Well that's one way to get your temper out." Cassandra spun around on the wheeled chair and spied the chuckling doctor standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, it's just been bugging me all night long. I don't know what would make Terra do something like she did. They still haven't been able to find her yet." Dr. Aldrich approached the frustrated intern and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll figure it out."

Cassie smiled weakly up at the kind doctor; he had become a father figure to her and was always looking out for her. "I don't think so. I have no idea what was going on in her mind. How am I supposed to know what she was thinking."? She whispered.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she wasn't thinking?" Cassie raised an eyebrow at her mentor. "Maybe she wasn't thinking but acting on an old instinct that every person has."

"And what would that be?"

"Survival," he turned towards the door.

"What's that supposed to mean? She wasn't in any danger." Cassie retorted.

"And how do you know? Fear is a strange thing. It is powerful and can control you without a moments glance." Dr. Aldrich's wise eyes pierced through hers. "You know…you're going to be an excellent doctor one day; just like your mother, but you must learn to use your instinct. The brain can only do so much; it is the body and heart that make a person who they are." He paused, "go over what she said or did before she started her little episode. Go over who she was with and try to see what it's like to feel nothing but fear." He turned around again. "I'll see you on Monday. Good night. And with a wave of his hand he disappeared out the door.

Jack placed a cold, muddy hand on his forehead and sighed. The dizziness had passed and his face turned bright pink when he realized he had been talking to a tree. He turned around on his heals and trudged back up the large hill he had just tumbled down. "I must be out of my mind." Miserably he looked around him, but there was no sign of Terra. She seemed to have faded into the forest.

_I'll go home and call the police,_ he thought as he approached the strip of road that tore through the forest. Tires screeched and the sound of drunken laughter filled the night air. A bottle shattered. About half a mile back, a large green Ford careened wildly towards Jack, like they were aiming to hit him. Another bottle was tossed from the truck's open windows. It burst into green splinters. The left over beer hissed on the raw pavement.

A slurred voice yelled nonsense from the car. Jack looked down the steep hill of jagged rocks that were now behind him. There was no way back down that would not have ended with a trip to the hospital in a body caste. Jack shifted and strained; his whole body on alert. The insane teenagers strayed their truck into the other lane, bearing down upon Jack.

He gasped, fist clenched and seeing nowhere he could run, he braced his body for impact. The horn blared and the tires screeched. The car swerved and Jack could barely make out the drivers eyes. They were filled with dark intensions, which the alcohol put into effect. The truck lurched back, just an instant short of the kill. Dirty water sprayed dup into Jack's face, making him stumble backwards.

His arms flew out and his feet slipped off the edge. Twisting his body and accepting the pain, Jack grabbed onto the closest rock. Burning pain made its way throughout his body. He bit his lip as blood dripped out of his mouth.

Dangling from the side of the cliff, Jack looked up to see the headlights of another car pass by. Using his other hand he pulled himself up. He placed his feet into the side of the cliff and slowly made his way back up.

Now back on the side of the road, Jack glanced down at his hands. They were covered in small scratches, looking like red spider webs that spread across his palms. Blood dripped down his arms and splattered on his clothes. Jack quickly stood up and sprinted across the other side of the road. Stopping he looked around at his surroundings and muttered to himself. "Okay, now where am I?"

"Jack!" Cassie stomped angrily out of the hospital. "Jacks, they're too many Jacks!" Nearly running over two doctors and their patients, she stormed to her black Honda fuming. Her face was a bright shade of pink and she looked like one of those cartoon characters, which had steam coming out of their ears. She didn't care, she was going to go to Jack's house and kill him. No, better idea, first she was going to scream at him until he was deaf, run him over with a truck, send him to the hospital with pneumonia, watch him suffer, then she was going to stick a Goa'uld in the back of his neck and laugh. Oh, and after that she was going to kill him. "Jacks, Jacks, and more Jacks; I hate the name Jack!"

Cassandra opened the door to her Honda and slid onto the leather interior. Placing her purse on the passenger seat, she started up the car. Hot air blasted onto her face and she flicked on the radio. Angrily she stepped on the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot in an angry rush.

As she gazed out at the trees rushing by, she said to herself, "Idiot! I should have known that if Jack was involved, something crazy must be going on! For all I know aliens could be invading in the form of worms." She thought on that for a moment. "Nah, okay calm down Cassie; just get to his house and we'll sort everything out. There are not worms…"

Flying into his gravel driveway, she slammed on her brakes, causing puddles of water to spray out from under the car. Cassandra opened the door and stepped out. Her new white shoes collided with a hidden puddle beside the car. Groaning, she made her way to the front door, only to find it already open. Hesitantly, she stepped in, "Jack? Jack? JACK! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NO I'LL KILL YOU!" The entire house seemed to shake and cower at the sound of her voice. She looked around to find books, pictures, plates, and basically everything on the floor. "Ok, I knew Jack wasn't the most organized person, but this is ridiculous!"

As she stepped into the living room, she heard a soft crunch under her foot. Lifting it up, she saw a broken picture frame on the floor. She reached in and shook the broken glass off the photo. A group of people smiled up at her from the picture; their eyes twinkling with laughter and love. A soft shriek escaped her lips and she dropped the picture. It slowly floated down, swinging back and forth. The happy group looked up at her once more before falling softly on the carpet, but this time shadows took over and the group looked sad and lonely, like a dark time was coming.

She backed up against the wall and breathed deeply. She just stood there staring down at the transformed picture. She placed her hand on her heart and sighed. Her face was flushed and she continued to back into the living room. The TV seemed to be the only thing not destroyed. It was paused on a picture of a brown skinned woman in a white dress, standing in front of gravestones.

"Well it's about time!" Jack trudged up his driveway, not even noticing the parked car beside him. He walked into his house and slammed the door behind him. He looked around at the mess he had to clean up. Sighing, he made his way to the kitchen. As he grabbed a soda from the fridge, he heard footsteps coming from his living room. Jack froze. Leaning down on the ground, he picked up an unbroken glass vase and began to walk towards the living room. He got to the side of the door and yelling he jumped into the living room, raised the vase over his head, and readied himself to attack the unwanted burglar.

He stopped suddenly, surprised at what he saw. There searching his living room was none other then Cassandra Fraiser, seemingly un-startled by Jack. His face was flushed with embarrassment as he quickly placed the vase on the coffee table. Cassie turned around and glared at him and immediately he knew he was in trouble.

"Jack! Terra's missing!"

"Really, I didn't notice." He smirked sarcastically.

"If I find out you had anything to do with this, I'm going to ki…" Pausing she looked curiously at his face. "What happened to your face? And why does it look like a hurricane just blew through your house?"

Practically growling at Cassandra, Jack yelled, "Why didn't you tell me Terra had the ancient gene? Your little patient caused me so much trouble. Do you see what she did to my house? Who's gonna have to clean it up? You can't expect me too!"

"Well maybe if you would have just stayed away from her we wouldn't be in this mess. But, no! The famous Jack O'Neill has to make everyone's life harder. Can't you do anything the easy way? Wait what am I saying? Stupid question."

"It's not my fault she opened the stupid orb thingy! It destroyed my house! I am so sending her the bill for all of this!" Jack waved his hands around at his once semi-clean house.

"Wait, what ball thing?" Cassie asked

"Jack reached down, his tousled brown hair falling into his face as he picked up the still faintly glowing orb. He held it up at eye level for Cassie to admire. Her emerald eyes gazed into his brandy brown ones and she said, "We have to tell him."

**Good? Bad? Who do you think Cassie's talking about? Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Who?" Jack gazed at her confused.

Cassie stared dumbfounded at Jack. "Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Uh…" Jack's face twisted as he tried to think. "I dunno," he sighed and began listing all the names of people Cassie might be thinking of. "Daniel, Sam, Teal'c…" His eyes grew wide as it finally dawned on him. "No!!"

"Yes! He needs to know!" Cassie retorted.

"No I refuse to go!" He planted his feet firmly into the carpet and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! We're going! He is the only one who really know about this Ancient stuff!" Cassie heaved as she tried to pull Jack towards the door. He wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going any where near him!" he cringed. "It's just to weird…"

Exhausted, Cassie stopped what she was doing, stepped in from of Jack, and cast him the infamous evil glare, which she had learned long ago. He gulped and took a step back.

"Ff…ine! Have it your way! Just don't expect me to do all the talking!" he said, pushing past her, " But I call shot gun!"

The TV was on, throwing flashes of the color along the walls. A man was sitting in the armchair fast asleep, a beer held tightly in his hand, while the other rested lightly by his side. The first thing he heard was the dog barking then came the loud ring of the door bell, as it echoed through the house. The old collie ran back and forth between the door and his master, eager to see who waited outside. He became a puppy again, running at tops speeds and barking with his powerful voice.

The man stood up slowly and with a muffled, "I'm comin!" he turned off the TV.

Swinging open the front door he saw a young man and woman standing under the glare of the porch light. The man looked as uncomfortable as could be. The woman stepped closer with her sandy blonde hair flowing about her shoulders and said, "Jack, we need to talk."

Cassie was greeted by the door slamming back in her face. She snapped her head back in surprise. "How dare he!" she huffed, pacing back and forth on the porch. 

"Oh well, no one's home. Let's go!" Jack spun on his heels and hopped down the concrete steps, only to have the hood of his sweatshirt be pulled back as he reached the pathway.

Cassie dragged him backwards up the concrete steps. He swung his arms back and forth trying to catch his balance. "Come on let's go to the back porch, we can try to find a way in from there." She crouched down and scampered towards the back of the house, Jack being pulled reluctantly behind her.

"Hey! Stop it! Ow! You're choking me!" Jack whispered trying to break free.

They crept behind the oak tree and waited for Jack's shadow to disappear from view. She stumbled up the porch and grunted, as she pushed the window open. She nudged Jack in front and motioned for him to go in first. He shook his head with a violent 'no.' Cassie glared at him through the dim moonlight and started pushing him through. He crawled inside and turned around, stretching out his hand to help her. At that moment the older Jack strolled in, unopened beer in hand, just in time to see Cassie trip over the window pane 

"Um…" He raised his eyebrows, "I left the door unlocked…" He helped Cassie get to her feet, as the collie bounded, tongue hanging out of his mouth, towards her face.

She bent down and patted the dog on the head. He gave her an affectionate kiss. "Heh… Cute dog, what's his… her name?"

"His name is Thor." Squatting down, he rustled the dog's fur and pressed his head to the dog's nose. He stood swiftly and opened the beer. "Sit." He directed them to the couch. "Explain." He slumped into his squishy armchair.

Cassie reached into her coat pocket and lifted out the silvery sphere. The beer froze halfway to his lips and his eyes grew wide. He leaned forward and snatched it out of her hand. His fingertips ran over the engraved markings.

"It's… It's Ancient!" He set it softly down on the coffee table. "Where did you get this?

Cassie began to explain her story, while Jack threw in a few words in from behind her. "So, we have to find this girl! She must be so scared and confused!"

"Yea! What she said!" Jack concluded

Jack stared at the orb in confusion. "You said this Terra girl opened this and took a necklace out?" 

"Yea…" Cassie hesitated.

"Well, I have the ancient gene, so I should be able to open it as well." He began fiddling with the object, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't budge.

"Well I should have the gene too. Give it here." Younger Jack tried to steal it away from his older self.

"Hey I was still working on that!" Jack snatched it back, fending off his young clone.

Suddenly they were wrestling on the floor for control of the Ancient orb. Cassie inched out of the way as they went rolling past her. "You're going to break…" There was a loud crunch that made them all freeze on the spot.

Jack and Jack both got up and briskly brushed themselves off. Cassie stepped forward cautiously, a look of horror on her face. "You broke it!" She picked up one of the shattered pieces on the floor, "You Idiots!" She slapped the back of Jack's head.

The younger one snickered. Cassie spun around and slapped him on the cheek, then folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry." They recited in unison.

"You're sorry… You just broke one of the most important artifacts in the history of ever! Daniel is going to be so pissed at you!"

"Well then why don't we go to him then… He is at the SGC." He reached for his coat and car keys.

"N.. No!" She stepped forward to stop him.

He froze. "What? We need to show this to Daniel don't we? He is the expert on this stuff."

"Yes! But … But can't we wait until he gets home?"

"Um… no. You know he never goes home. Plus he got a new artifact just in so he is going to be there all night." He raised his eyebrows. "I thought you would be thrilled to go back. I mean you haven't been there in a long time."

"Yea, I know but you know the last few times I was there my whole planet was destroyed and I got sick and I don't want to…. Um… I just don't want to go there…"

"Aww, but I'm sure the rest of the team miss you! Especially Sam!" he added.

"No I'm sure she doesn't miss me that much! Nothing missable here. She is probably working on the latest science project of the moment." She laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I am a General now! I can order her to take a break, let me tell you she needs one." He swung his coat over his shoulders and continued to put it on.

"You're retired smart one…"

"Well… I can become unretired for today!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Cassie stared at him, genuinely confused. "Ok…"

"Here I will give Daniel a call and see what he says." He went to the phone and began dialing the SGC. His face brightened as someone picked up on the other line. 

"_Cheyenne Mountain visitor center. How may I help you?" came an overly cheerful voice on the other end._

"Hi, This is General Jack O'Neill, that's with two L's, can you connect me to Dr. Daniel Jackson…" He paused for effect. "Please."

"_Oh… Oh… um… Yes sir!_" The voice straightened out. "_Just one moment sir._" He placed the phone on hold and eerie elevator music began playing in Jack's ear.

"They put me on hold." He rolled his eyes as Cassie stared ahead in terror.

"_Um… Yes sir. Dr. Jackson said he was not to be bothered. He wants you to call back later"_ His voice was shaky.

"For crying out loud! Well just tell Daniel that I have something on the Ancients and that he should get his ass over to the phone." His voice boomed, making the man more nervous.

_"Yessir!"_ His words slurred together. The music started playing again.

"Jesus Christ!" He whispered.

The song stopped abruptly mid wail. "_Hi! Jack!"_

"Daniel just the person I wanted to talk to. How've you all been?"

_"Oh! We are all fine! You know nothing that unusual. So now you say you have something about the Ancients?"_ He asked eagerly.

"Oh, so, that is all you care about huh? The Ancients. You don't care to ask how I am doing. Hmmm!" He seemed to enjoy how annoyed he was making Daniel.

He sighed. _"How are you Jack?"_ His voice droned.

"Just fine thank you. Long time no see, huh?"

_"Yea I guess so."_

"Okay. Why I called you. Well you will never guess who paid me a visit today. Cassie and me, so to speak. Well I mean the younger me; you know the clone from the Asgard."

_"Yea…"_

"Well they showed up telling me the most interesting story. This girl, named…" He glanced over at himself.

"Terra." He whispered.

"Yea Terra ended up bumping into both of them. Don't ask me how and she came upon an…artifact that I sort of have with me now. Cassie wants for me to wait until you come home but I said it was probably ok if we stopped by now?"

_"Ah! Yes, yes. Come by now I will be waiting, and Sam will probably be somewhere around here too."_

Hearing Sam's name made Cassie flinch. She closed her eyes tight, feeling a wave of nausea over come her. Young Jack sat down next to her. "Are you okay? You look a little green."

"I just really don't want to go to the SCG. The last time I was there Sam was telling me about Mom's memorial, the one which I wasn't even aloud to go to." She played with her thumbs.

"Yea but it's not that bad. I mean it's been a few years."

"Oh! You think it's not all that bad… huh… Sam didn't even bother showing up to the funeral. I asked her why and she said she had to work. When she did visit me later on it was for short periods of time before she was called off again to do her job. Then I lost touch with her completely, not even a phone call to find out how I was doing. Nothing." Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Before mom died she would visit me every day, when she wasn't on a mission. They used to be best friends. She used to be like a second mom to me. I think it hurt her to see me, she would think of mom and ways that she could have saved her. Still that is no excuse."

Jack got off the phone and whirled around to see Cassie crying. "Woah what happened here?"

"Nothing." She whipped her eyes on her sleeve. "Lets just go. I need to do this."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Deep in the forest a young teenager was slumped up against a massive tree. Its ruff bark jabbed her in the back as she slept carelessly. Her eyelids fluttered slightly when a bird darted out of a near tree making strange noises in the night. Terra's blonde hair was tangled hideously as it lay on her shoulders. Twigs and leaves were caught on the tips of her frizzy hair making her appear like a savage. Terra's pale face was plastered in dried mud, which, in the dark night, gave the impression of shadows made from the trees above. Her legs were tucked up close to her chest and her bare arms rested slightly on her knees.

Terra's blue eyes opened slowly and she gazed around her surroundings. The moon was slowly sinking in the night sky, promising an early sunrise. The stars seemed to stare down upon the frightened and lost girl. Their bright, yet distant light comforted Terra. She sighed, wishing for all the world that it was her up there and not the stars; that she was the one gazing down upon Earth and all its beauty. "Only in your dreams," Terra whispered to herself depressingly.

As she watched the shadows of branches scuttle across the forest floor as gusts of wind blew them back and forth, she began to think of her mom, dad, Jack, and Cassandra. "I hope Dr. Fraiser doesn't get in-trouble for letting me escape." Her head dropped against her raised knee and tears began to well from her eyes, causing the dried mud to become wet and drip down her face. Cassandra had been nice, for the most part and Terra didn't want her to get fired for what happened. Then there was Jack, "ugh. I destroyed his house!" Terra just realized how much trouble she was in. "He could call the police and alert my parents that I'm missing.

"Don't be stupid they probably already know. The hospital must have called them immediately after I jumped out the window." She gulped. 'I hope I didn't give Cassandra a heart attack.' "They're going to so kill me when I get back home." Terra paused, then added, "If I ever go back."

It was early in the morning, with the air still cool from the moment of disappearance from the hot sun. Terra toiled her way up the small hills in the forest that seemed more like wintry mountain slopes. She caught sight of a few neighborhoods, or possible small towns raising their narrow dark profile above her. Eager to avoid civilization, she skirted around the town. Terra was still unsure of where she was heading, but she didn't want there to be tons of people wherever she was going.

She came to a halt in the small town that she was sure she had already passed. Her body was shaking in defiance to such harsh treatment. Terra's forehead was dripping in sweat even in the frosty morning air. She had never walked so far and so long in her entire life and her body was now rejecting the idea of going anywhere else. "Fine we'll find a place to stop until morning." She whispered to her aching limbs. Terra made her way to the back door of a seaming abandoned barn that was on the outskirt of the town. She jiggled the rusted metal doorknob and found it to be open. 'Finally, a break.' She opened the door slightly and as quietly as possible. It creaked softly and eerily, making her flinch and look around to see if anyone in the town had heard. 

Nothing stirred so she slipped through the small opening. Her assumption had been right. The place was abandoned. Terra noticed browning apples piled in a basket that was falling apart. It was sitting in the corner of the barn. There were no animals in the barn, except some pigeons that were taking refuge from the cold in the rafters. Terra, being extremely weary, fell into a pile of old, hard horse hay. She didn't even know if it was a bathroom for some wild animals or if some horses or farm animals had used it. As soon as her head hit the hay her eyes shut and her body went numb. She was asleep in seconds, the moonlight filtering into the barn through holes in the rafters and the slight crack in the door.

Approaching the sleeping girl was a tiny cat. It softly tottered up to her, its ears flapping up and down with its amber eyes inspecting the girl and her place of refuge. Its color could not be determined do to the dark shadows in the barn, but it seemed to have different shades of fur. The cat curled up in a ball near the sleeping child; its fur warming her freezing arms. The girl stirred in her sleep and opened one eye to see what had come to her in the night. She looked down at the cat whose big amber eyes gazed up into her blue ones. She smiled tiredly and her eyelids collapsed from exhaustion. The blonde hair girl sighed contently, dosing off with the cat watching over her in the night.

Early morning sunshine strained through the old barn's ceiling and door. Terra lay sleeping on the same pile of hay she had drifted to sleep on the night before. Her eyelids were still closed and a soft shadow could be seen underneath her eyes. With a slight shudder from her newly rested body, the girl slowly drifted awake. She yawned and stretched calmly. Suddenly her eyes flared and her body became ridged. Ungracefully she stood up; her face full of panic. Her head shot up to the rafters, which showed the sunlight streaming through.

Terra placed her hand on her chest, calming her raging heartbeat. She blinked slowly; then noticed a pile of clothes lying on the dirty hay with a Chocolate Chunk Chewy Bar placed on top. A small smile appeared on her dirt-smudged face. Terra reached an unsteady hand toward the Chewy Bar; her stomach growling annoyingly with hunger. As her pale hand touched the shiny rapper she froze. Her face became puzzled and you could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

Recoiling her hand, she looked around. Who had given her the clothes and food? They hadn't been there the night before. As if a light bulb had suddenly appeared above her head she realized somebody must have found her. "No." She whispered. Panic filled her body. She quickly ran toward the door and peered out of the slight crack. Nobody was in sight. She sighed in relief.

Terra paced back and forth; trying to concentrate. What should she do? What if the people who found her and brought her the clothes and food had also called the police? A soft whimper of fear escaped her cracked lips. "Calm down Terra. If somebody had found you and called the police they wouldn't have left you food and clothes. Would they?" She placed her hands on her head and tried to relax. "Terra you need a plan," she told herself. "First you have to…ugh!" A dusty mirror was hung on the wall and she barely recognized the person who was gazing right back at her. "Take a shower."

There was hay stuck to her face and in her hair. Her lips were paled and chapped. Also, she could see dried drool plastered onto her normally clean and pure skin. There were dark circles under her eyes and her bright blue eyes, which once held a stubborn spark in them, now looked defeated. "Ok…ok. First you have to wash up. Then you can change into your new clothes and eat. When you're done, run!" Terra figured if the clothes and food were left there and nobody else was using them, then she might as well.

Terra grabbed the pair of clothes which turned out to be blue jean, a long sleeved white shirt that looked to be a little too tight, and a blue winter vest that had the American Eagle logo stitched onto it. "Who would go through so much trouble just to get clothes for me?" Terra questioned out loud to no one in particular.

Terra blinked. She spotted a bucket of water. "At least the waters clean…enough." She cupped her hands and dunked them into the water. She watched as the clear water filled her palms, causing the water to spin around in circles. She splashed it onto her face and her hair. Using her hospital gown, she dried herself off. Terra stood up and looked into the mirror. Her face was pale and tired, but the mud and drool were at least cleared. Her hair had returned to a shade of blonde, darker then her normal shade, but it was the best she could hope for. "Next time somebody decides to help me, the least they could do is bring soap too." 

Terra grabbed the chewy bar and greedily ripped off the wrapping. Her mouth began to water just at the thought of eating it. She bit off a small piece and sighed contently; savoring each bite. "I have never loved food as much as I do now." After finishing the chewy bar she sat down on an old wooden bale and began to think out a plan of action. "Okay, judging by the height of the sun it must be around eight thirty or nine o'clock in the morning. It's a Saturday so nobody will be at school, which also means if I get caught I won't look too suspicious." Pausing, she placed her pointer finger on her chin, thinking deeply. "I need to get supplies if I'm going to run away. I will need a map, food, definitely another pair of clothes, and a general direction to head in. If possible, money is wanted. I also must figure out if I have allies in this town or not and if there is a missing persons report yet." Sighing she said, "And I will need a place to stay, which also means I probable need a job. What am I good at?" Shaking her head she muttered, "I'll cross that bridge once I get to it; first I need to get far away from anybody searching for me." Standing up, she dusted off her jeans. "Okay, it's settled, I will go out into this town and do recon. No stealing Terra," she reminded herself.

Terra opened the door and squinted her eyes, getting used to the sunlight. She quickly proceeded into the town. "I'd better stay in the alleys mostly. Even if I don't look suspicious, this is a small town and I don't want to be asked questions by curious people." She darted behind a house and trudged through some abandoned alley. Garbage littered the ground, but, Terra didn't mind. "If I won't steal the supplies I need and I don't have money to buy them, then I might as well search the garbage for things people threw away; after all one mans garbage is another mans treasure, or in this case woman." Terra chuckled to herself.

She flung the top off a trashcan and peered in. Terra quickly jumped back in disgust. The smell was horrible. "I'm going to go with the idea that there's nothing useful in there," she muttered and went on to searching the next trashcan. After ten more she collapsed onto the ground. "Doesn't anyone throw away old clothes or backpacks or maps or anything?" Terra looked up at the sky, "come on God, give me a break, please." Suddenly, she looked down and saw a pile of black trash bags piled on top of each other. They didn't smell horrible and when she pocked the sides, she felt soft material. "Clothes?" She ripped open the bags and to her happiness, saw old clothes that were being disposed off. Most were too small, but she managed to find a few large sweatshirts that would be helpful in the cold months to come. Also, she found a new pair of jeans that were slightly tight, but she could live with them and a jean skirt that was actually cute.

"Next I need to find a backpack, shoes, a map, and possibly some eatable food." Sneaking out of that alley and down another, still carrying a handful of old clothes, she began to search more trash sites. "Hmm, this could be useful." Terra picked up a discarded backpack. "The kid who owned this before probably just got a new one." The backpack was fairly large, with two big sections and a smaller one. It was a dark purple color with black straps. She smiled, "I like it." Terra neatly folded up the clothes and placed them into the backpack; remembering how her mom always said that if you folded stuff you could fit more inside.

She searched through the backpack and was glad to find a few forgotten pens and pencils; no paper, though. Terra was still in desperate need for shoes, the soles of her feet were beginning to tear and bleed. She swung the backpack onto her back and was about to head out of the alley, but, stopped abruptly and she heard hushed voices.

"The towns-people haven't seen any sign of a girl with blonde hair wearing a hospital gown." Terra scurried behind a trashcan and listened to the two people. The first voice was very low and scratchy.

"Well I assume that if she's smart she won't still be in her hospital gown." The second voice was slightly higher and had an air of command.

The first man replied agitatedly. "I know that; that's why I asked if they saw a new girl in town with blonde hair and no companions. They said they didn't and I told them to watch out for her and inform the proper authorities if they found her. I also explained to them that she was very dangerous and on the run. She had already injured people escaping from the hospital, two which are in critical condition." Terra gasped, but quickly put her hand over her mouth. Who had she hurt?

"I don't remember attacking anyone," she muttered. "I definitely don't have any allies here. It would be best just to run away while I'm still alive and free, besides, I have my backpack and clothes. I'm set for a while." She leaned against the wall, waiting for the two men to leave so she could run back to the forest, or at least the barn.

"I have informed our boss that we could use some backup; this girl is tricky and should not be eluding us so easily."

"Good, but, remember, we want her alive."

"Understood," the man with the scratchy voice answered.

The wood creaked eerily underneath her feet as she paced nervously back and forth. "Okay. Okay, calm down." Terra took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. "I haven't done anything illegal so why am I being chased?" Terra slapped herself on the head. "Idiot you ran away!" Terra clenched her fists; finally making up her mind. She quickly grabbed her newly found backpack and silently opened the door a crack and peered out of it. She glanced around and saw no movement. Deciding to take her chances, she made a break for the forest.

Dirt flew up and covered the back of her leg but she ignored it. Terra ducked under a branch and grinned, "I'm free." Suddenly a twig snapped behind her. She spun around, her hair flying in tangled clumps. She narrowed her eyes and searched for signs of people following her. Nothing. A bird darted over her head. She jumped and then silently cursed herself for being so jumpy.

Shaking her head, she continued farther into the forest. "Which way did she go?" Terra squeaked and tripped over a large root. Landing roughly on the ground, she groaned. Had she really heard people talking or was it just her nerves? She looked back again but still saw nothing. 

"I'm going crazy," she accused herself.

Tree's blocked the beating sun. Her bare feet were scarred from the branches, rocks, and pickers lodged in the ground. She yelped and jumped up; wiping off a picker that was stuck in her foot. Tiny droplets of blood dripped off and stained the green grass. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Terra groaned and then took off at a run. Every nerve in her body was alert. She felt as if someone was watching her. 

She glanced back, her bright blue eyes looking for something chasing her. Terra looked forward again; her long blonde hair flying in her face. She brushed away, cursing colorfully. She clenched her fists, willing herself to run faster.

Terra stopped, her heart pounding. Her body became ridged and the hair on her neck prickled. She turned her head to look back. She froze, her breathing stopped. She caught a glimpse of a black shadow. A figure stepped out of the bushes. Terra flinched. A man dressed in a black suit stood before her. His black hair was neatly brushed back. His brown beady eyes studied the tall girl before him.

A second of hesitation passed and Terra broke out into a desperate sprint away from the man. She heard heavy footsteps and soft laughter following her. Terra gasped as her face hit a spider web dead on. The sticky webs stuck to her no matter how much she swatted at them. She could almost feel the spider crawling onto its victim. Terra felt her arm bend in an unnatural position as she fell to the ground. She winced and sat up, pain shooting through her arm and head.

Terra began crawling backwards until she hit a tree. She fearfully looked at the terrifying man. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small radio. Pressing the button he spoke while still watching the cowering girl. "I've caught up with her." He paused and grinned at Terra. "Don't hurry; I'll take care of her."

He placed the hand held radio into his pocket. Then he reached into his coat. Terra's body began to shake with fear. The man held up a black hand gun. He pointed it towards her. "You'll be coming with me, little girl." Terra's eyes widened as he began to pull back the trigger. She threw her hands over her face in a pathetic attempt to stop the bullet.

Terra waited for the gut wrenching pain of the bullet to hit her, but it didn't. The only sound she heard was a thud of something heavy hitting a tree. It creaked under its weight. Terra opened her eyes and was met with a surprising sight. She stood up on wobbly legs and stepped back in confusion. The man who had chased her was slumped up against a tree, his body limp.

Stumbling, she managed to run away through the thick forest. _Where was the second guy? Where would she go? Could she keep running? Why did these people want to kill her?_ Terra struggled for an answer while adrenalin allowed her to run. Suddenly her feet slid out from underneath her and she fell hard onto the ground. Tears broke lose and her breathing became unsteady. Terra tried to stand, but like a baby learning how to walk, fell back down. She released a sob and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I give up." Even though she knew if she saw another person she would continue running.

_Breathe Terra breathe. In and out. In and out._ Terra began to calm her breathing. She forced herself to stand, even though it took most of her strength. Even when she was standing, there was no way she could move. A branch snapped behind her. Terra froze. She tried to step forward but her legs would not cooperate. Terra bit her lip and glanced back. Fear spread through her and panic overwhelmed her.

She couldn't move and she couldn't breathe. Suddenly a purple glow emanated from her chest. Surprised, she looked down. Cautiously she removed the necklace with the strange charm on it. The symbol on the crystal was glowing white while the crystal was glowing a bright purple. She held it up to her face in awe. She felt her strength returning gradually, her breathing normal and her reflexes active.

Terra heard a footstep sound behind her; then two more. Quickly, she tucked the necklace back inside her shirt. With renewed strength, Terra sprinted away from the noise. She pushed away a tree branch and emerged into a small clearing. There was a large raging river with a line of rocks going to the other side. On the other side the forest continued. The shore was lined with small rocks and pebbles. Terra smiled and headed to the river. She would feel safer once she was across it, though; the fast moving water concerned her.

Shaking her head and glancing back nervously, Terra headed towards the river. She took a deep breath and jumped onto a slippery large rock in the river. She staggered slightly but balanced herself out. She looked ahead and judged the distance she had to jump to the next rock. If she slipped and fell she would be washed away by the angry river. Terra bit her lip in concentration and looked back. There was movement within the woods. Terra gulped and then took a leap. She managed to barely stay on.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she got ready to take another jump. "Just get across and then you'll be safe." Terra froze when she heard the clicking of expensive dress shoes hitting small rocks and pebbles. She gasped and spun around, nearly slipping off the rock. She steadied herself by kneeling on the rock and grasping it with her hands.

The man smiled and it sent shivers running through her body. The man smirked as Terra shied away. He then jumped onto the first rock. She stumbled backwards in fear. Suddenly she was falling backwards. Her arms flung forward in a desperate attempt to grab onto something that would steady her. Terra's body hit the river. Shock spread through her; freezing water making it hard to breathe.

She reached up and managed to grasp the rock. Terra had no idea how she was still alive. She looked up at the man. A strange look passed across his face as he leapt onto the next rock, one step closer to her. He jumped again and stood over her body, which was submerged in the water. He reached his hand down towards her. Thinking quickly, Terra reached her hand up and clutched the mans. Suddenly, she jerked hard down on it and then released her hand as the man fell into the water with a splash. His face showed surprise that the young teenager would actually think to hurt him, even when he was trying to help. Terra hauled herself back up onto the rock. Her clothes were dripping wet and clung tightly to her, but for now, she was safe. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5-finally SG1 takes the stage! **_

**Chapter 5**

"Welcome back General O'Neill!" Walter rushed past him to the Gate Room. He didn't seem to notice his reluctant companions following.

They trudged down the long gray hallway to Daniel's study. Daniel sat in a stool at the island in the middle of the room. His brow creased in concentration as he studied the text in front of him. Artifacts lined the walls and a computer fit snuggly in the corner.

The alarm sounded over the speakers. "Identified off world activation.

Daniel didn't even flinch. He was so used to it after twelve years.

"Ahem." General O'Neill cleared his throat.

Daniel glanced up from his work. Jack hid his hands behind his back. Cassie slid into the room and Daniel's eyes softened.

"Cassie! How have you been? I heard you were interning near by!" Daniel pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hey. I've been all right. Some strange things have been happening lately."

"I can understand that. Now where is that artifact you wanted to show me?"

Both jacks gazed guiltily to the floor.

"What? What did you do?" Daniel crossed his arms across his chest.

Older Jack pulled out a plastic bag with broken shards of metal in it and set it on the table. "It broke."

"Broke! What did you do run it over with your car!" Daniel picked up one of the shattered pieces.

"Hey, it was his fault!" Jack pointed at his younger self.

"Was not!" You started it!" He turned beet red.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Did …"

"Shut up! For crying out loud!" Cassie but in.

"Thank you." Daniel whispered.

"Why do all these bloody alarms go off at all hours of the night!" There was shouting from the corridor.

"Oh no…" Daniel rubbed his forehead gingerly.

Vala marched into his study. Her long black hair pulled into a messy bun and a cooling jelly mask pushed onto her forehead. Baby blue slippers covered each foot with a matching robe draped over her shoulders. "Can you please tell someone in charge to stop sounding that bloody alarm? I just want one night of peace and quiet!"

"Vala."

"And another thing. I've been staying at this base three years now and I think I should have my own place and…"

"Vala!"

"What!" She spun around to face General Jack O'Neill. "Oh… Hi General." She glanced behind him. "Who are your friends?"

"This is mini-me and this is Cassie Fraiser." He introduced them.

"Mini-me … that's a interesting name."

"Oh my God! She has been here for what, three years now and she has never seen Austin Powers!" Jack stared at Daniel in amazement.

Vala looked confused and turned to Cassie. "I'm glad we can finally meet. Daniel has told me so much about you. Vala Mal Doran." She took hold of Cassie's hand and shook it graciously.

Cassie nodded in response.

Vala looked over at the broken artifact. ""Oh what's that? It's shiny! I wanna touch it!"

Daniel caught her hand as she reached for the bag. "Oh no you don't!"

"But Daniel, you know how I am with shiny things!" Vala pouted.

Daniel brought the shard of artifact to his face and studied it. "Well it is definitely ancient."

"Yes. Yes, we already know that." Jack waved his hands in frustration.

"Well have you tried turning it on?"

"No… We didn't get a chance to, but we know someone who did." Younger Jack stepped forward.

"Okay… Who is he?" Daniel rested his hands against the table.

"She is a teenage girl who stumbled onto it." Cassie explained.

"Come again." Daniel raised his eyebrow in a surprisingly good impression of Teal'c.

"Her name is Terra. Jack here brought her to the hospital. Later that night she escaped by jumping out of a window on the fifth story. Jack can tell you the rest." Cassie motioned to the tall figure beside her.

"Well, I was at home enjoying an amazing movie called Serenity when there was an annoying knock on my door. So I had to pause the movie and had to waste a perfectly good five minutes of my life to answer the door." Jack complained.

"Alright enough! Just tell me how she opened it!" Daniel was frustrated.

"Fine, fine, fine. She was in my living room with a trancelike look on her face. The symbols on the artifact began to glow blue and she started twisting and pressing buttons along the sides. The top half of the sphere opened and the blue light shone everywhere. It felt like all the air was being drained from the room. I thought I was going to die!"

Cassie rolled her eyes as Jack continued with his story.

"My vision was blurry but I think I saw her pull something, like maybe a necklace or something, out of the orb. Then she ran out of my house and that is when Cassie appeared." He purposefully left out his incident with the tree.

Daniel grabbed a large leather bound book from his shelf and began flipping through the pages. Vala peered over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin?"

Daniel waved her off. "I am searching for ancient references to legends on mystical orbs or 'magical' people who have used them."

"Oh… okay… Have fun with that." Vala began fiddling with one of Daniel's very expensive scrolls. She placed two in one hand and one in the other and began trying to juggle.

"Vala put that down!" Daniel caught the scrolls as she threw them into the air and placed them carefully on his desk.

Vala threw her hands up defensively. "Fine! Don't have a Zigagog!"

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"What…"

"Never mind." Daniel stated.

"Okay stop it! I am the General and I am ordering you to concentrate on the orb!" Jack ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

"Okay I need everyone to leave my study. I work better when I am by myself. Why don't you focus on finding the ancient girl while I find out where this came from." Daniel slowly herded everyone towards the door.

Vala turned to the group. "Nice to meet you. Good night." She walked back down the long corridor to her bedroom.

Jack turned toward the group. "I am going to go catch up with Teal'c.," he pointed to his younger counterpart. "You! Do not touch anything!" and he walked down the hallway.

"Yea well I am gonna grab some grub. Wanna come?"

"No I am going to have a look around. See what's changed, you know." Cassie began walking in the opposite direction towards the infirmary.

Cassie trudged down the bustling gray hallway. She recognized the way, even after all these years. Nothing seemed to have changed, except her feelings toward the people. Her feet seemed to know where she was going and led her to the all to familiar infirmary. She hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to remember what happened here so many years ago. Taking a deep breath she entered the room. It wasn't busy today and only one woman occupied the room filing papers at what used to be Janet's desk.

The woman was so deep in thought that she didn't notice as Cassie roamed throughout the room. Cassie stopped when she saw the picture on the wall. It was a picture of Janet, Sam and the other female officers on the base. Attached to the bottom was a plaque engraved with 'In memory of Janet Fraiser.' Cassie leaned back onto one of the carts, causing IV packs to fall to the ground.

The woman jumped and brushed a strand of dark brown hair from her face. "Oh I'm sorry. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh um… no. I was just looking around."

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

"No I just came here with Jack… uh General O'Neill."

"Oh the General is here. How is he?"

"He's fine. You know probably catching up with the gang."

"Yea SG-1 was really close. So what's your name?"

"I'm Cassie… Fraiser. Who are you?" Cassie asked suspiciously.

"Dr. Caroline Lam. Did you say Fraiser as in Janet Fraiser, are you related to her?"

Cassie's body went rigid. She was reluctant to answer. "Yea kind of." Cassie began inching towards the door. "Um.. Nice to meet you I… I've got to go." She ran out of the room and hit something solid. She fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Woah. Watch where you're going there, kiddo." Lt. Cornel Cameron Mitchell extended his hand towards Cassie and helped her to her feet. "Where are you headed to?"

Cassie started stuttering incoherently. "I was… uh… um… what?"

"You okay? You look a little pale."

"No. I'm fine."

"Well okay. It's breakfast time. Would you like to get something to eat?" Cameron motioned towards the direction of the cafeteria.

Cassie felt the strong grumble of her stomach at the mention of food and nodded in response.

General Jack O'Neill heard the sound of staff weapons clashing together. He turned into the training room to see Teal'c sparring with one of the younger recruits. Upon seeing Jack he bowed and dismissed his partner.

"O'Neill."

"Teal'c, buddy! How's it going?" Jack opened his arms wide to hug the large Jaffa.

"I am doing well."

"Oh yea me too! So how's the new team?" Jack picked up one of the staffs and stood in the fighting stance.

Teal'c twirled his staff around his body and held it at the ready. They began sparring like old times. Teal'c wacked Jack over the head and Jack staggered backwards, rubbing his head to drive away the pain.

"Ow… That hurt."

"You have not been practicing."

"I… have… too…"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "Even the youngest Jaffa warrior know the basics."

Jack glared at his friends and quickly grabbed his staff and tried to hit Teal'c over the head. Teal'c simply sidestepped the swing, causing General O'Neill to fall flat on his face.

"Your swing was too wide." He lifted Jack to his feet.

"It's not my fault the stick is too heavy." Jack complained.

"Do not blame the weapon." Teal'c twirled the staff in front of him.

"Stop showing off!" Jack scolded him.

Jack heard a muffled laugh behind him and turned to see Louis Ferretti clearing his throat. He held back a laugh, each time pretending it was a cough.

"Oh you think that's funny do ya?" Jack placed his hands on his hips.

"No sir!" Ferretti straightened his posture.

"Ah never mind. Teal'c what do you say you and I get some food. I'm starving!"

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement and they strolled out of the room.

Cassie sat at one on the tables with Jack and Mitchell slurping down the remains of a cup full of blue Jell-O. Mitchell pilled scrambled eggs and bacon into his mouth, while Jack watched in amazement to the amount of food this man could digest in one sitting. Cassie looked up as Teal'c and General O'Neill strolled into the room.

Mitchell swallowed a large mouthful of eggs and pointed to Cassie's Jell-O with his fork. "You know that is Sam's favorite Jell-O."

Cassie paused mid spoonful and slowly lowered it back into the bowl. "I am not that hungry." She stared uncomfortably at the table.

Jack, sensing her uneasiness, changed the subject. "Hey Cassie don't you have work you need to get back to."

She stood up from her chair. "Oh yes. I have to finish filing some very important paper work before this afternoon. Do you mind giving me a ride back to my car."?

"No of course not. Come on." He grabbed onto younger Jack's sleeve and pulled him behind them. "We're gonna get going."

"But… Hey… I was just going to eat my pie!" Jack reached back and snagged the untouched pie from the table and took it with him.

Teal'c, seeing no reason to stay sitting left the table and started walking back towards the training room. Mitchell looked up from his food and gazed wildly from side to side. "Hey! Where did everybody go?"

He felt someone sit down beside him and turned to come face to face with Vala Mal Doran. "Well I couldn't get back to sleep and decided to… hey where are you going?" Mitchell stood up from his chair and carried his tray with him leaving Vala sitting all alone.

**_Review please!!_**


End file.
